u belong to me
by rialdiem
Summary: Natsuki finds herself being engage to the long lost heir of the Fujino zaibatsu what happens when they meet!
1. Chapter 1

By: Rialdiem

Anyways this would be my very first try, no my first dare to post one of my fics here eheheheh… (am one brave soul… god bless me..)

Well I do NOT own any of the characters in MaiHime.

First ever fic, please no harsh or weird comments LOL!! Well I do need a review though.

Enough talk, here goes…

Chapter One: The Heir of Kuga

It's been over a month since I heard the news that I might be getting engaged to my gramps best friend's granddaughter, but am not really sure about that since I just came back from a leisure trip with my model friends and my cousin Nao.

My name Is Natsuki Kuga 22 yrs old occupation Motor Racer/Model and co- CEO of Kuga Corp. Known for being athletic, smart, beautiful dirty rich, and a one of Japan's top bachelorette. I am the soul heir to the Kuga Corp since my parents died in a accident 15 years ago living me and my younger sister in the care of the elders of the Kuga clan.

When we arrived at the Kuga hill mansion everything seems odd there are a lot of black cars and men in business suits. It seems like someone died.

I rushed inside the mansion to see what gives. All of the Kuga clan and its allied branches seemed to be present at the moment. My Gramps Noburu Kuga summoned me and Nao to his presence.

We both entered the room and saw 3 of the Kuga elders. My gramps Noboru Kuga, grandma Sayuri and his brother Kanade Yuuki.

Some of the family branches leaders are present too in that room, even my sister Alyssa is there too.

We bowed and took our seats as we are ordered to. Then Gramps started talking about the business and stuffs.

As you all know that time has caught up with me and soon I will be joining my beloved Saeko, my old friend Hayete and that little bastard! Who took my dear darling daughter. He grunted.

Anata! Don't disrespect the departed! Grandma Sayuri glared at him.

Ehem!! (cough) (cough) As I was saying, soon I will no longer be able to take over the company due to my old age and I just wanted to enjoy my remaining days not worrying about the future of the Kuga Clan.

Don't worry about it gramps I got it all covered, if you're worried about the company I can assure you that it's in good hands. And you can die peacefully not worrying about anything gramps. Natsuki stated.

I know that already! And how many times do I have to tell you quit calling me GRAMPS!! Call me POPS!! I ain't that old! And am not dying yet!! You ingrate!! Noboru barked back.

Then why the hell are we all gathered here today?!! Since you just mentioned time caught up with you and all that crap! So just get to the point gramps!! Were all busy you know!! And you even dragged my beautiful grandmamma with this shenanigan of yours!

Awww my baby Suki is so sweet to her dear old grandmamma. Sayuri giggled.

Mamma you're not old okay, you're just fine beautiful and radiant as always right Nao?

Yeah mamma, Natsuki is right nothing ahs changed you're still as beautiful as always. (smile)

Noboru coughed again to get their attention once again. They all looked at the man and listened on what he has to say.

So as I was saying since I was rudely interrupted by someone! Our good old friend Hayate Fujino died 20 years ago leaving us with our solemn promises to each other. Oh God bless his soul. He empathized.

Anata… Sayuri hugged him close. We the Kuga's are tied to a promise that the heir of this clan shall marry the heir of the Fujino Zaibatsu. Sayuri continued.

All of them stayed quite since it's been so long since they heard the name Fujino. Their stocks and their name were eradicated since the murder at the sea more than 20 years has passed.

Wait! What do you mean Fujino?! You mean there is a survivor in their clan? But how can it be?! We all knew they were all murdered back at that ship. Jiro Kanzaki questioned.

Apparently one little girl survived the murder her name is Shizuru Fujino, we found her living offshore outside the coast of Paris. We researched everything about this Shizuru and we found out that she is the only survivor of that dreadful murder. Elder Kanade explained.

Noboru stood up and took his katana and said. Hayate Fujino is my best friend he is like a brother to me and I promised to his grave that he will find peace on the other side. So I decided to take Shizuru back here in Japan and have her marry my soul heir! So I want you Natsuki Kuga to take responsibility and marry Shizuru as the soul heir of the Kuga Clan!

WHAT!!! – Natsuki

WHAT!!! – Jiro

What do you mean Natsuki?!! Isn't Reito should be the one baring the name of the heir of the Kuga clan?! Not that scandalous delinquent Natsuki! Explain this at once Oji-sama!! Jiro retorted.

Natsuki's brows started to twitch when Jiro started bad mouthing her. Every one knew it's not good to make her mad so they just stayed silent and let the two bicker around.

Hey! What do you mean scandalous delinquent!! I am the one who runs the company! Together with my sister and Nao we expanded the losing stocks that your company had cost!! Am sorry uncle but without my help the Kansaki Corporation is long gone! And you're tooth paste model son did nothing but waste my Grandfathers money with his worthless projects! Just be thankful I let your lowlife company leech into the Kuga Group of companies. Natsuki said in a deadly and cold tone.

Why you!! Disrespectful bitch!! My son is much better suited as an heir to the great Kuga than you! You should have died together with that delinquent bastard father of yours!! Jiro yelled.

Natsuki wanted to kill that bastard for calling his father a bastard! Natsuki stood up and said.

Which part of that Kuga wannabe should be my grandfather's heir huh?!

His penis hahahah!! Nao blurted out laughing and to top that he is not even a KUGA You dumb ass!! He's KANZAKI Nao continued.

He is a Kuga since my wife is your mother's cousin and her father is Kanade and Noboru Oji-sama's cousins too! Jiro explained

Ahahahahaha!!! Nao laughed out loud again. You're pulling my leg old man that makes him less than a KUGA hahhah!!

Shut up you tramp! You have no right to speak to this matter! You should just focus your attention to your useless mother!

Nao flared up when Jiro just dissed her mother. She wanted to shoot that bastard in front of everyone but Natsuki just glared at him and said.

You just crossed you're boundaries old man. I Natsuki Kuga accept the responsibility of being the soul heir of the great Noboru Kuga. You would have to kill me first to get your toothy son be the heir of KUGA!!

That can be arranged… Jiro mumbled

Hahahah!! That's my Natsuki! She's right Jiro my boy she is indeed my heir!! Well since my Natsuki has already accepted the responsibility, all of the Kuga branches will be answering to her and all of the groups tied to the Kuga Corp will be handled by her as well. As the head of this family I Noboru Kuga hand down the future of the Kuga clan to my granddaughter Natsuki Kuga.

Everyone in the room clapped their hands to the new head of the company, except for Jiro Kanzaki. All of the leaders of their different branches had announced the inauguration of Natsuki Kuga to take over the Clan. A small banquet has been made for the newly appointed leader.

As the day ended Natsuki just sat under the Sakura tree and closed her eyes, it's been quite an eventful day for her, she needs to breath and regroup her self. Then her grandfather Noboru sat beside her and said.

That's very brave of you my little mutt, you sure made that weasel Kanzaki pissed off. You're the same as your mother… am glad you're my heir hahaha!! He said proudly.

Don't worry gramps I won't fail you. she said while closing her eyes.

Oh and little mutt I forgot to tell you, your fiancée will arrive from France tomorrow after noon so be prepared ok.

WHAT?!!!! Natsuki yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

By: Rialdiem

Hey am back again! Heheh this is my second chapter.

Again I do NOT own anything aryt..

Ok got some reviews… WOW it felt great someone actually gave me a review! LOL!!

Am beginning to like this site! Anyways am sorry for the delays since this is my first fic the site decided to have a glitch of their own! LOL!!

Here is the second part of my shenanigans hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh and little mutt I forgot to tell you, your fiancée will arrive from France tomorrow after noon so be prepared ok.

WHAT?!!!! Natsuki yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: WTF?!! She's MY fiancée?!

Natsuki's POV

I've been pacing around all night thinking about this mysterious fiancée of mine, how she looks, what she would say about me or what she thinks about the setup, everything is driving me crazy not to mention she's the only living survivor of the Fujino massacre.

Morning finally came and my grandmamma had prepared everything for the arrival of the so called future wife of mine. I took the liberty of working out to clear my head and rid myself of the anxiety that has been creepin' up in my system.

I started doing my stretching's and did some sit-ups, I was sweating like crazy! Am I scared? Or what?!It seems that my life has been flashing right before my eyes! No more late night parties, no more flirting with beautiful models and to top that I'd be married!!! I lay flat on my back imagining what my fiancée would look like then a faint voice calling me and when I turn around to see, I saw my sister smirking at me.

'Huh uhg hey does my baby sister Alyssa need something from big sister Natsuki?

Onee-san… your face looks stiff and your acting weird are you ok? I heard my sister asked me, but I just stood there looking at her blankly.

Natsuki onee-san!! You're spacing out again!

My sister didn't answer back I knew she was so engulf in that thoughts of her I just had to do something. An evil grin escaped my lips and dared to say the most dreadful news that my sister would hear.

Nee-san I saw Nao-neesan disposing your mayo stocks this morning, I heard her grumbled something about an evil mayo alien or something.

Natsuki's eyes widened in terror as she heard her babies are being disposed off! Hew brows started twitching and then she snapped and suddenly yelled. She did what?!! To my babies!!!? Ohh she's gonna' to pay!! No one disposes my precious babies aside from me!! NO one!!

Alyssa started laughing then she pecked her sisters angered cheeks and kissed her nose.

Relax my mayo addict sister am just toying with you, you seem a little dense. FYI no one in this manor would even dare to dispose of that dreadful condiment of yours Alyssa continued.

A sign of relief plastered Natsuki's face knowing that her favorite food is safe and sound. But she was quite pissed off bout the little trick her sister pulled up. That's not funny Alyssa! You know how I feel about my babies... they're my precious mayo no one is allowed to hurt them hummmm i love my mayo's (smile) You're right Alyssa! am just over reacting about this marriage thingy!! maybe not.... (sigh)

Alysaa pattered her sister's head like a puppy and said.

Technically dear sister your so called marriage is far from being seen, since you two never met before and am pretty sure if you two didn't work out by any chance Grandma would do some arrangements, it's not like they are forcing you to marry some lost heir silly!

Natsuki was lost into her thoughts again; but it seems that her sister is right.

I don't need to marry this woman right away! I just need to know her first maybe do some flirting or so; it's not like were in a rush or something! Marriage is a sacred ritual shared by two hearts… Ack!! What the hell am saying!! Listen to yourself Kuga you sounded like a sissy girl!

Helloo!! Onee-chan?!! HellooOO!! Natsuki-Onnechan!! Alyssa is starting to get pissed her sister seems to be having a debate with her self again.

Natsuki gave out a very creepy smile and stared at Alyssa for sometime.

You're scaring me neechan… I heard Alyssa mumbled.

My eyes widened as a ray of hope just shines my darkened path. I pulled my little sister into a big hug and kissed her repeatedly like a little child. The younger girl was getting slightly annoyed by my kisses and started pushing me away from her.

So my little sister doesn't like being kissed by ME anymore? The older girl asked while her brows arched. Maybe she'll like it better being kissed by a robotic girl who calls everyone ojou-sama the older girl continued.

The younger girl started turning pink as her older sibling teased her about some robotic girl. FYI Natsuki-Oneesama! She is not a robotic girl! Her name is MiYu!! She's just too formal and respectful! Not like the girls you have been dating! Hummm!! Miss "Am in love with you today and what's your name again? Tomorrow!?!" The younger Kuga retorted back.

Natsuki was quite taken by her little sister's understatement. Though she admits that she usually forgets the name of her date the next morning but she doesn't have to say it that way. HEY!! Low blow Alyssa! I do too remember their names you know!!

Oh really? The younger Kuga dared. Then tell me my beautiful and oh so charming sister what's the name of my friend you just dated a week ago?

Natsuki's brows started twitching again and said. Hey! Is this a trick question?! I never dated any of your friends their all underage and it would be against the law!!! Stop being silly Alyssa.

Aoi!!! Senouh Aoi!!! She's my sempai! She asked me to set you up on a date with her and you agreed remember?! And god knows what happened next! I never heard from her again!

Look Alyssa I never get to meet this Aoi friend of yours, I wasn't able to attend that date because I was summoned back here by gramps so I asked Chie to go in and fill me in instead. Natsuki explained to the younger sibling.

Alyssa's eyes widened in shock as she heard her cousin's name Chie escaped the lips of Natsuki. Her cousin Chie Harada is like Natsuki's doppelganger but even more worst! She is the biggest flirt that the Kuga Clan has ever produced.

Oh My God!!! NATSUKI!!!!! You are so dead!!! The younger Kuga yelled

Natsuki started running for her life and locked herself inside her room while she listens to Alyssa banging her door on the other side like a crazy woman. Minutes passed Alyssa gave up banging Natsuki's door and head elsewhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand Jiro and Reito arrived at the Kuga hill mansion requesting for an audience with the elders. Nao and Chie arrived as well, it was asurprise to see both of the Kanzaki's waiting at the living room like normal people, so the two of them decided joined their estranged relative and then Chie started a conversation

Well, well, well! Look what the tooth fairy dragged in today Nao-chan! 'Chie started'

Hahah!! Yeah, Its Uncle Pea brain and creepy toothpaste model Reito Kanzaki. Nao blurted out laughing.

Chie wasn't able to hold out her laughter as well due to Nao's side comment, but she composed herself and apologized for laughing at his distant Uncle and cousin.

Reito gave them a creepy smile and said. My, my I didn't know that my cousins missed my smile so much; I should smile at them more often.

The sound of a rolling bush was heard when Reito gave out his comment to the girls. Then the long silence arrived. Chie once again broke the silence and continued to ask.

So Reito how is the business going back at the Kanzaki Corp? I heard you've been having some problems regarding the projects that your company has started. The girl with the glasses questioned.

I believe there have been a lot of set-backs due to lack of funding that main branch failed to comply and the rejection of the project was caused by the calculative dept as well. 'The handsome man replied being annoyed.

Chie crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch and said. Well I heard your team came up with an idea of opening a leisure hotel, packed with a casino and a cabaret in the center of the residential estate that the Fujino left for its townsmen. Chie added.

Yes indeed our team came up of an idea that will revolutionized the lifestyle of the remote people living in that Estate. We plan to give those farmers better jobs working in our hotels and attracting tourist around the world to visit out leisure park hotel. But sadly the main branch disposed my project for some reasons. Reito replied

Nao was disgusted by his cousin's confidence but stayed quiet and let Chie deal with the imbecile in front of them.

I see, well let me do some calculations on that dear cousin, since the Harada-Kuga branch does some calculations when it comes to financing and business outcome but the decisions will actually depends on the exact calculation of the Kikukawa Industries since they are the one's who forward the projects to the main branch. 'Chie explained' so if my calculations serves me right the reasons why the Kikukawa branch did not approve of your project hits 3 main factors.

Jiro just stared at the two and said. What main factors would that be Harada.

Chie tipped her glasses higher and said

Well First the Fujino Estate doesn't belong to our properties yet the ownerships is still pending under the missing heir of the Fujino Clan.

Second, the people who actually lives in that remote estate earned their living though agricultural process right? And we all knew that they are foreign to leisure gambling and cabaret; we don't want innocent country girls stripping in your hotel now? "Chie winked" And educating them about the machineries and hotel service would cost tons of money we could just hire professionals to do it, instead of farmers correct?

And finally the last and the most important factor that will take hit if the project was indeed approved will be their industry. The Fujino Estate as well all know it is located in Kyoto which is what? The center of agriculture in Japan (am not sure ok, just made it up) If our farmers suddenly became hotel servers, casino bouncers or deck dealers what would happen to our agricultural profits Reito?

Simple it will decrease. Reito replied with a proud tone.

BINGO! Profits will indeed decrease, and why is that a main factor? Dundundundun!!! because we in the Kuga Group of companies do not only supply industrial, medical and residential needs we also harbours Agricultural produce, so if our produce decreases our profits will soon to follow and that will cost us tons of money, money that the Kuga Group of Companies has nurtured through the course of time. And that my imbecile cousin must be the main reason why your project had been disposed off by the Kikukawa branch. Chie finished sarcastically.

Reito felt like an idiot when he heard Chie's calculated his project. He knew that they might lose some money but he was willing to take to take the risk but he never knew that I t will cost that much loss. So he just stayed quiet and waited for the old geezers to arrive.

Told you you're not fit to be a Kuga! Dumbass!! Nao commented.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alas after hours of waiting Shizuru Fujino finally arrived at the hill mansion of the Kuga clan. She was escorted by two men in black suits and black shades. She was greeted by 4 people waiting at the enormous living room.

She was surprised to see a familiar looking red head and a dashing woman who wears glasses, then there's this grumpy looking middle aged man and a handsome man who wears a creepy grin on his face.

Shizuru bowed and gave her respects to them.

Before Shizuru was able to say something the enormous door opened revealing 3 elderly people and one young blonde and a blue haired…

(ARA?!! It's her!! Again!! That pervert!! Shizuru mentally screamed inside her head)

Natsuki arrived with her grandparents and her sister, her eyes widened when she spotted those blood red eyes honey colored hair and kimono!?

("WTF!!? That thief!!! She's MY fiancée?!!! " Natsuki screamed inside her head.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dundundun!!! am getting the hang of it! well my i check my margins on msword everything seems ok but when i got all posted here it's mess!!

hope you guys liked it. ill be updatin my work later today heheh! later guys!


	3. Chapter 3

by: Rialdiem

Hey am back again.. and sorry bout the delay, my jobs keepin me from updatin' and all. anyways here's the 3rd part of my weird story.

Again i own nothing... specially the maiHime... damn...

**

Chapter three: She tricked me!!!

**

The elders arrived in the living room and saw an unfamiliar girl wearing a purple kimono they all assumed it was the awaited guest.

Sayuri walked closer to the girl and examined her features. Wine red eyes, honey colored locks simply beautiful. 'Ah my dear child you must be "Shizuru" the old lady assumed.

"Ara! Yes ma'am that is indeed my name… And I believe madam you have summoned my presence here for a reason yes? Shizuru asked.

"Indeed my child " Noboru walked closer to Shizuru and touched her face while he examined it, his eyes became teary as if he was about to cry. "Look at you my dear child. you look so much like that idiot friend of mine... You even have his famous red eyes... those eyes that captured every girl i liked... oh how i hated that old fart for that!!" he reminisced with his teary eyes.

WTF!! Gramps!!! Are you crying?!! Please tell me you're not crying?! Geez!! Gramps! Can you take it outside, you're embarrassing us and it's creepy!! The annoyed Natsuki barked to the old.

Stupid mutt! Can't you see am being emotional here!! She's the last descendant of that bastard friend of mine for Christ sakes! Be a little bit more sensitive mutt! Or do you want me to rip you off your "_inheritance_" humm?!? The old man grinned while threatening the younger Kuga.

Natsuki shot her best puppy dogs eye to her dearest grandmother and said. "Can you make him stop my beautiful grandmamma...? he's acting childish again not proper for his age... even threatening me as his last resort..."

"ANATA!! can you please stop bullying my Natsuki!!" Sayuri said while she pattered the head of her grand child. ""Hummp! stuck up little mutt!"" Noboru murmured

"Gotcha gramps" Natsuki grinned.

**

Reito stood up from the couch, eyeing Natsuki and said. "You arrogant woman how dare you mock my Oji-sama!!" And might I say Oji-sama that you reconsider your decision of making that disrespectful woman to be you're successor, a person like her could not be fit to run our "empire!" Reito declared with his best smile making him sound heroic in front of everyone.

Natsuki laughed out laud and replied. "Me not fit to run the "Empire" as you call it huh toothy boy? Maybe someday I'll have your oh so great idea of a "_cabaret or a casino_" in a residential area. Hahaha!! Oh! Oh! And maybe I'll have "_strippers"_ as my employees as well!! What do you think Reito my man? Natsuki sarcastically asked his cousin.

""BWAHAHAHA!!!!"" Nao and Alyssa blurted out loud. Chie and her grandmother Sayuri just covered their mouths and stayed quiet. Noboru wanted to laugh as well but he concealed his laughter and coughed to get their attention away form the humiliated Reito.

"Ahem" Kids lets not make fun of your cousin's idea for the good of the company. Reito my boy I know you mean well for the company, but lets leave it to those professionals for the time being... but please do make sure if you have an idea never hesitate to present it to the main branch ok? Noboru pattered Reito's back to lift his morale and continued. "Alright lets not be rude to my "_daughter-in-law to be…__** Shizuru**_" she came all the way here from France to just to grant my request, so let us focus on her not that bloody business."

"Whatever… Gramps!" (_France my butt you little trickster! Just you wait!!_) Natsuki just crossed her arms and walked closer to Shizuru. She stood right in front of her and greeted the brunette with a kiss on the cheeks and whispered to her ears. "**Were not done yet I believe, be prepared you little trickster**" "**Ara, so you wish for another beating huh pervert**?" Both of them gave out a creepy smile as they stared at each other as if they were torturing each other in a sadistic way.

**

Jiro walked to closer to Shizuru and said. So you're that lost Fujino, do you know how big of a responsibility your family has left you child? And can we really believe that you really are the real Shizuru Fujino? Your not pretending for the family fortune are you? Because you know my child your existence was simply a "**_miracle_**"

Shizuru was silenced by this questions and accusations. She doesn't really know what to say, her memories when she was young were all a blur to her. She herself doesn't know her real identity. The orphanage she grew up on called her Shizuru so she must be her… that's the only thing she has a name.

Natsuki noticed the sadness in those red orbs, she knew that Jiro is scheming something and she has to put a stop to it. Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and hang it to her elbow and said. "_I believe you have no reason to be here Mr. Kanzaki, the decision has been long made. And for your assumptions… I myself will be taking care of it, were not stupid like some of us here_. Natsuki added. "_Oh and one more thing Uncle, you and your son are not to come here unless being summoned by me or the elders! Do I make myself clear Kazaki?!"_

"_How dare you!! You will not tell me what I will do or will not do! What makes you think you can order me or my son around you arrogant fool! Oji-sama! Look at the real nature of your so called successor! You and your sister are nothing but love child's your mother bore due to her stupidity!! And look what happened to her now huh?! if that bastard father of yours did not steal her from me we could have bore better heirs!!_" Jiro shout out loud.

Jiro Kanzaki!! How dare you mock the departed!! I will not stand here and hear you disrespect my daughter's name!! Noboru!! Sayuri felt weak after letting out her frustration towards the man. Nao and Chie help their Grandmother regain posture and let her sit on the couch. Nao gave him a dirty look and yelled. You stupid bastard!!

Noboru walked closer to his wife and calmed her down. He gave Jiro a disappointed look and said. _"Jiro my boy money and power has clouded you mind. Now I feel relived that my daughter did not end up marrying you, you conniving little bastard!! From now on consider yourself and your son disowned by the Kuga!!"_ Noboru stood up and escorted his wife back to their room together with Alyssa and Chie.

"You heard the old man no scram!!" Natsuki pulled out two small pistols like magnum out of her side pockets. "You have 10 seconds to leave before I shoot you all in the head!!"

Jiro just stared at her and said. "Go ahead you little punk! I dare you!"

Natsuki's rage grew bigger then she gave out a warning shot aiming at the flower vase inches away from Jiro and yelled Finuzchie's!!. The man's eyes grew bigger as he heard the name Finuzchie's. Reito grab his father's wrist and pulled him outside fast.

A few seconds later after the two left, 5 bald men in tight vest and mafia hats came in with guns and tobaccos in their mouth. "Boss!!"

**

Shizuru was surprised to see those bald men who all looked the same; she was starting to wonder if this Natsuki is a part of a Yakuza or Mafia. Then she noticed that Natsuki's hands are still attached to those guns.

One of her little Italian bald henchman walked forward to her and said. "Boss don't cha worry bout a thing! Were goin' to iced that creepy uncle of yours soon!! "So calm down and fork the gun over… pretty please boss... with rich mayo coated topping on top"

Natsuki took a deep breath and put her guns back into her side pockets. She scratched her temples and sat down the couch.

Her guards are still formed in a single line like soldiers. She crossed her legs and said. "Boys make sure those bastards will not show their faces here! Iced them if they did!! understand?!" "YES BOSS!!" the guys replied in sync.

Natsuki's henchmen stood behind her looking at Shizuru with an awe and confusion then one of them asked. "So whose the "DAME" boss?"

Nao snickered and pulled Shizuru to the couch and let her sit across Natsuki.

"Ara…?! Dame…? Shizuru stared at them with a confused look on her face. "Don't get confused Fujino-san, they were just wondering who you are. Nao said."

"Look at that boss, she has an accent! just like us, ain't that a grand" The other bald man said.

The Finuzchie brothers lined up and introduced themselves to Shizuru. "_Luigi, Mario, Antonio, Javier and Little Luis!_ Were the "_Finuzchie Brothers!!_" they said in a synchronized manner. Nao started laughing hard and said. "Aren't they the cutest ahahahh!! They are actually our childhood friends back from Italy but they like hanging around here playing mob with our thay mutt!!"

"Ara…! That's very interesting of you gentlemen, well my name is Fujino Shizuru, please do call me Shizuru.

"Wow Boss… we like her! Can we keep her Boss?!! Can we?!" "Look at those eyes! So beautiful and those weird Ara, Ara! Mother Mary must have answered our prayers Boss! She has sent us an _Angel_! _A baby Doll!_" The Finuzchie brothers agreed and looked up to the ceiling and did a sign of a cross.

Natsuki started to get irritated and pulled out her guns. The Finuzchie brothers started to panic and hid behind Nao and Shizuru.

**

Am going to count to three and if you're all still here after that... except for Fujino-san of course, well I don't know... Maybe I'll SHOOT you all guys instead!! "One… "Two…!

Nao and the Finuzchie Brothers ran outside the living room leaving the two alone.

Natsuki stood up and reached out her hand to the red eyed woman. Shizuru took her hand and they walked towards the garden. As the two reached the Garden Natsuki let go of her hand and said "So what brings a thief here presenting to be the last heir of the Fujino Clan? "The last time I saw you, you were stealing my wallet and you even called me a pervert. So what gives?"

"Ara, Ara! You grab my behind" And for your information Ms. Kuga I didn't steal your wallet! I was… merely "**_borrowing it_**" for good purposes! The woman in kimono defended.

Well excuse me!! Ms. Kyotoben! Borrowing money without consent is considered "**_stealing!_**" And another thing I never touched (gulp) your… behind in purpose I tripped ok!! someone pushed me!! Natsuki yelled.

"Ara! Ara! You and everybody else had the same excuses! And can you please stop yelling me; my ears are not deaf ok… And am sorry about your stupid money ok… I just needed the money at that time… Shizuru covered her face and turned her back form Natsuki then started sobbing.

Natsuki started to panic she didn't know why on earth is she crying. "_**What the hell are you crying for!?! Can you please stop crying**_?"

Shizuru started sniffing and turned to face Natsuki, the tears are still visible on her face then she said. "_(sniff) you're mad… and (sniff) you're yelling at me… I told you am sorry and still… (sniff) (sniff)_" Shizuru covered her face again and sobbed.

Natsuki's eyes widened and said in panic. "Alright, alright! Am not mad! So quit crying! You're making me look like the evil one here!!" Shizuru whined louder and said. "You're still yelling at me (sniff) and you hate me for borrowing your money…" Shizuru continued.

"_**You stole that freakin money!! Not borrowed it!**_" Natsuki yelled once again. Shizuru cried even louder as she moved closer to Natsuki and snuggled to her neck and continued crying. Natsuki's face started to turn red her voice became weak as well but she manage to say. "_Wha-what are yo-you.. doing… I told you to stop crying not… haaay_"

"So you're not mad at me anymore.. For **_borrowing_** your money..?" Shizuru asked as she faked her crying.

**

Natsuki's inner thoughts stated to debate. ("_Look at her! You can't be mad at our goddess! That's insane!" "Hey! She stole our money! But yeah look at those curves, lips and my god her eyes!! They are perfect… Ack! I mean punish her she's a thief!_")

Natsuki sighed in defeat and said. "Ok… am not mad at you for "_borrowing_" my money, so please enough with those tears…Fujuno-san…"

"**_Ookini Kuga-san_**" Shizuru smiled and detached herself from Natsuki like nothing happened.

Noboru walked in on the two and said. "Shizuru my child, you must be very tired come I'll show you to your room" As Noboru escorted Shizuru out of the garden she look back at Natsuki with a grin on her face and walked off with the Oldest Kuga.

Natsuki just stood there dumbfounded following the girl's trace and realized on thing… "**_She tricked me!!!_**"

-**-

aryt so quick thing we need to know.

gramps - noboru

grandmama - sayuri

jiro - uncle

hehehehe ......... i'll make sure to update later aryt!

later guys!


	4. Chapter 4

'

By: rialdiem

Aryt, aryt... got some violent reaction there hehehe.. but chill aryt, told ya'll from the beginning am new to this hehehe "NEWBIE" so chillax...

Iknow some of ya'll guys can understand me but for some of those who doesn't well "sa barangay na kau mag reklamo! LOL!!" and "Ikaw na ang maging writer!" but you have to sound like ate Guy to make it more funnier LMAO!!!

anyways am sorry if am not really that good of a writer, but thank you and i mean thank you for all the reviews i really appreciate it.

OK. enough with my rantings, i know some of ya'll guys read my story for some reasons so here goes (O_o)  
again i don't own anything here just this story aryt.

'

'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an eventful day in the Kuga mansion and everyone was gathered in the Kuga dinning hall to have a peaceful dinner.... or is it??

Chapter Four: Duh... Dinner is served!

'

Noboru arranged a small family dinner to celebrate the arrival of the newest member of the family "Shizuru Fujino." Everyone were present at the dining hall except for Natsuki. Shizuru came in with Sayuri and Noboru, as Alyssa, Chie, Nao and the Finuchie brothers are waiting patiently at the dining hall. They all sat in their respected seats and waited for the food to be served.

Noboru noticed that Natsuki isn't there yet so he asked Nao. "Where on earth is that mutt huh' this is suppose to be a family dinner! where is she?

'Don't worry pops she'll be here any minute now, she's just packing some things for her business trip tomorrow heheh, you know the mutt she doesn't like anyone touching her things, specially those bloody collection of hers hahah!! '"Nao replied while laughing.

Business trip? what business trip she never informed me about this business trip! Shizuru just arrived and now she's leaving?! Unacceptable!! Noboru spattered out angry.

Anata... Am sure my Natsuki has her reasons why she has to leave for tomorrow, so calm your self dear. Suyuri advice her fuming husband.

Minutes later Natsuki came in looking really fine with her tight black jeans and white razorback. She kissed her grandmothers cheeks and sat right next to Shizuru. Everyone was staring at Natsuki with an intriguing look and then Noboru asked.

'

I heard you're leaving for a business trip tomorrow mutt! and you knew that your fiancee just arrived today so can you enlighten us with your action my dearest mutt hummm?! Noboru asked while crossing his arms.

Yes you are indeed correct Gramps, well i received a call from the Vice president of the Kikikawa Industries this afternoon and she just informed me that she finally convinced that LION to merge with us. So am leaving for tomorrow so i can get an immediate meeting with that lion.' Natsuki said with a straight face.

"LION" What Lion?! Noboru asked

Anata! will you lower your voice were in front of the table! The older wife spattered with an annoyed look on her face

Err... uhh..ehh.. OhkKaay... Noboru lowered his head and gave Natsuki his Kuga death glare.

'

The Finuchie Brothers chuckled along with Nao and Chie. Antonio looked at the older woman and said.

Wow! mamma you haven't lost your touch there i see, hehe you got our old "G" (gramps) here whipped!!

Like an old beat up dog hahahah!! Mario continued.

Way to go mamma! you really are the coolest! am glad she's my mamma! Luigi added.

She just iced our old "G" here!! What a woman!! if i were to wed someone i'd find someone like our mamma!! Javier continued.

You've got it right Big brothers our mamma here is one of a kind!! i gotta hand it to our mamma she's a real saint! am not sure how she manage to survive with our old "G" here hahahah!!! little luis said as he complemented the old lady.

'

"Awwww... my dear baby boys loves their old mamma so much, am so happy and proud of my little babies." Sayuri said while smiling at the Finuchiez.

Noboru gave them his best Kuga-death glare and said. "So you like sucking up huh baldies?! well lets see you all laugh when am done breaking your bones while i ship your ass back to Italy"! Noboru spattered to the Finuchies while crunching his fist.

"err... heheh... were shutting up now "G". The Finuchiez brothers said in sync while lowering their heads.

"Awwww... my babies are so cute! don't worry about it babies this old man will not be breaking any bones or shipping anyone anytime soon. right ANATA? The old lady asked hi husband with a scary smile on her face.

"Shcupid shun ofva vitch i'll et u valdies for this..." Noboru grunted silently. Then he smiled to Sayuri and said "well of course my love am just fooling around with my boys here" he said while he tried to stop the twitching of his brows. (sigh)

"well going back to my question mutt, who is this LION huh? Noboru asked again.

Chie pushed her glasses upward and said. " well Oji-sama i can answer that for you... This Lion that my dearest Natsuki is referring to...

'

"HARADA-KUGA CHIE!!!" Chie's eyes shot wide open as she heard her name being shout out loud.

Then the door suddenly busted opened revealing a light brown haired woman with a magazine in hand who seems very pissed and angry. She walked closer to Chie and started yelling.

"HARADA-KUGA CHIE!! How dare you go out with this swimsuit model!! and don't you dare deny it!! it's all over the news stands!! you and your... err.." the angry woman noticed the eyes that was staring at her so she stop and realized that they are having a family dinner.

"Ahem!! So good of you to join us Ms. Senouh Aoi, please take your seat and eat with us." Noboru said.

Aoi bowed to the oldest Kuga and took her seat right next to Chie. She gave a death glare to Chie and stayed quiet for the time being.

Nao and Natsuki wanted to laugh out loud but they suck it in and gave their cousin Chie the "you're so busted look".

Noboru coughed once again and said. "Well as you were saying Chie?"

I think Chie here lost her voice for some reasons so let me just continue what she was about to say hahah!! Nao offered " well as you can see Gramps the "LION" is actually...

'

Then the door busted open once again this time revealing a pink spiral haired woman yelling "MAKI""MAKI" she stormed forward NAO and yelled. "YUUKI-KUGA ZHANG NAO!!" You womanizer! How could you go on a trip to the Bahamas with those skimpy swimsuit models!! you and ... The spiral haired woman stop and stare and realized the same thing. she bowed her head and apologized to the Kuga's.

"HAHAH!! this is getting interesting by the minute" Natsuki laugh out loud.

"Oh dear..." Sayuri sighed

(sigh) Well Ms. Munakata Shiho, so nice of you to join us as well, take your seat. Noboru said while sighing.

"I'm really sorry about this Kuga Oji-sama..." Shiho apologized to the old man

Don't worry about it Shiho my child am not mad or anything just sit down and eat with us. Noboru added.

'

Shizuru was quite amused on what she just witnessed, she just smiled drank her tea. Natsuki noticed the amusement in Shizuru's face and find it quite beautiful, her rare beautiful eyes and the swaying of her honey colored locks seemed to have caused a ruckus in Natsuki's brain. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's quick glances and softly said.

"Ara" does Natsuki-san finds something she likes?

Natsuki's face flushed red and focused her attention to the newly arrived guests.

Uhmm err.. Well i believe you were asking about that "Lion" eh Gramps? well am guessing those two aren't capable of answering your question as of the moment so lemme just answer it for you. Natsuki said with a smug face.

As you can see gramps the Lion is actually the daughter of the Armitage Industries...

Then once again a loud voice came from the other side of the dinning room door and it yelled. "KRUGER NATSUKI KUGA!!!"

'

Natsuki and the Finuchiez brothers chocked on their drinks as they heard that voice. Natsuki turned pale as she swallowed hard. The maids quickly opened the door and let the angry woman come in. A busty orange haired woman came in looking really pissed and stormed her way towards Natsuki. She stood right next to her with teary eyes and said.

"Natsuki... You... you.. went out with those models!!" How could you!!" "you should be sulking or upset because we just broke up!! but instead... you.. (sobs)"

Noboru could not believe what was going on he just have to do something. So he stood up and said. "Tokiha Mai you are the third person that came in today un announced! Will you three explain to me what is going on here!!? I am just asking about this "Lion" but you girls have to appear here complaining about these models!! now NAO CHIE and NATSUKI enlighten me!!" the old man declared with a loud voice.

Anata, stop scaring them and take your seat. Sayuri said.

Noboru took a deep breath and sat back down, Mai took her seat as well and sat right next to Natsuki.

Noboru regained his poise and said. "well i suppose all of you are present here tonight huh?, i hope no one else comes barging in again, complaining about some models!" "where was i... again?"

You were asking about the "Lion" gramps... Antonio said.

And the "Models..." Mario continued.

Alright!! so can someone tell me about this "Lion and the models" huh? Noboru asked with his commanding voice.

Oh!! me! me!! pick me "G" i know who they are!! little Luis said while raising his hand like an idiot.

OK little Luis, tell me what's the story about this Lion and the Models huh? Noboru asked once again

'

Before Luis was about to answer the old man Natsuki shot him, her famous Kuga-death glare that made him shut his mouth. Sayuri noticed the annoyance of Natsuki so she just offered a toast for Shizuru instead.

Ok... so since all of us here why don't we just offer a toast to our dearest Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki for their upcoming engagement. Sayuri said cheerfully.

"What?!! what engagement?! and to who!?!" Mai asked with confusion

'

All eyes started to focus on the panicking Natsuki. Then the woman right next to her with red eyes said.

"Ara" i believe that would be me.. Tokiha-san my name is Shizuru Fujino. (smile)

Mai turned to see who spoke and found herself staring at two red orbs that seems to be a familiar sight to her, then she finally remembered.

"What?! You?!!" She retorted.

'

'

**_"Flashback_**_: 1 year ago Avenue Montaigne Paris France"_

_Mai and Natsuki were on a business trip in Paris France when they decided to stop by at a fashion district__ Avenue Montaigne to check out some new line of lingerie. They went to a certain boutique and shop for all sorts of lingerie as Natsuki preferred to call them her collections. _

_As Natsuki circled the whole boutique drooling over the newline of collection they just launched, a little kid pushed Natsuki from behind causing her to crash into something soft and cushy. _

_Kyaaaaaah!! (slap) you pervert!!! _

_Natsuki was dumbfounded when she felt that somebody just slapped her face. Then as she went back to reality her eyes met with two beautiful red orbs who seems to be quite angry at her. She tried to apologize to the woman and stretched out her hand to help her, but instead her hand was pulled into a lock and found herself hitting the floor hard causing her lip to bleed. Natsuki wasn't able to react, it happened so fast. Then she heard Mai calling for security then the woman with red eyes kicked her hard and said before she escaped. "Ara i hope you learned your lesson you little pervert! and am borrowing your wallet OK see yah"_

_**"End of Flashback"**_

'

"that barbaric woman cause Natsuki a broken arm and a busted lip! How dare she show up here presenting to be a Fujino?!!" the angry Mai barked as she stood still looking directly at the Shizuru.

"That's enough Mai! were over you said it yourself.. its done" Natsuki said as she pulled down the woman back to her seat.

Everyone was silenced by her action and then the maids came in with the pushcarts of food and then the main chef said.

"Everybody duh dinner is served!! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry took me too so long to update heheh am quite busy with work and stuffs hehehe!

nwei i will be updating soon so i'll keep you guys posted aryt hope you guys liked it!

gud'nyt guys! mwaaaaah!


End file.
